Eyes On Me
by Lang-Fa
Summary: RATED M FOR A REASON. Even if she is blind, she can still touch, walk, talk, do everything like a normal girl would do. This is a girl, a empty body.. broken.. and will be if she lets her guard down when she meets.. the famous player, Syaoran.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: A new story. Don't think I'll update this story. Just did it cuz I was bored. lol. Enjoy, read and review.

Summary: To express her herself, she dances. Even if she is blind, she can still touch, walk, talk, do everything like a normal girl would do. Hoping one day that she would show a great importance in the world and be what she always wanted to be.. and accept what is fair and unfair. This is a girl, a empty body.. broken.. and will be if she lets her guard down when she meets.. the famous player, Syaoran.

Eyes On Me

Chapter 1 Beauty and the Beast

* * *

As soon as Sakura, the jade eyed 24 year old, took her place in the center. Everything felt aligned, in balance.

The real test was not arabesques or the tendus but the slow, sustained movements, the adagio steps, the leg extensions, And today the devloppe that she had butchered yesterday became something entirely different.

Sakura felt her leg unfold as if it were emerging from some hidden place as if a flower had bloomed, Yes, it was as if a miraculous blossom had mysteriously appeared in thin air. An this blossom that just happened to be her leg was caressing the space around her,

Her leg began to journey upward, through passé, to a full extension so high that is there had been stars in the Opera stage she could have reached them.

And now dancers were called forward, three at a time, to perform a short combination that included a pirouette.

Sakura had never done more than two pirouettes in a row.

She felt her cousins looking straight at her.

She went into the first pirouette.

She was balanced en pointe on one foot and whipped the other around.

Then the second. It was as if another force has possessed her, a force had no fear, no seconds thoughts.

It was beyond her control.

* * *

Sakura had been sitting on a wooden stool just right behind the curtains.

She sighed to herself, but happy inside looking her self in the big frame mirror.

Her eyes laid on her face, her honey brown locks, her emerald jade dress.. lacey, silky.

She softly combed her hair with her right hand and whispered a soft thank you.

Her eyes stayed on herself. Tomoyo had came up to her smiling, "Hey Sakura." making the green eyed ballerina face her.

Sakura's eyes remain as it always did, unemotional. She said with a tiny voice "Hey."

Tomoyo handed Sakura a pink rose dress. "Here, the dress for the last scene." Tomoyo's lavender eyes landed on the mirror as she watched Sakura's reflection.

Sakura nodded.

A little later and Sakura came out of the dressing room and placed her shoes on her feet, it looked as if she was almost tip toe-ing gracefully even if she didn't tried to dance.

As Tomoyo watched looking at her cousin when a girl.. her friend Chiharu had popped behind the big red curtains and yelled behind Sakura "Sakura, your on!" Sakura turn around to the owner of the voice and nodded at the hazel eyed girl "I'm coming." she said dully.

Still trying to put a smile on her face.. but it look so wrong on her that she felted as if it was fake.

Sakura had stepped on the stage and heard the music played in a soft graceful music.

She followed the dancers as she opened her mouth to sing her words of the play 'Beauty and the Beast'.

Sakura played the role of Belle, the girl that had fallen in love with the cursed beast.

She was in the last act, and it was different.

The beast had lost his life trying to fight for the love of his dreams, and Belle is tragic with the lost of her love.

Sakura begins to dance in a graceful manner and people in the audiences gluing their eyes on her as the spot light followed her.

Sakura felled down to the ground and silently hugged the beast with 'fake tears sliding down her cheeks.

From behind Tomoyo watched, with a sad smiled. Sakura, her little cousin cold never move on.

Because of her Uncle Fujitaka has ran away he had left the Kinomoto family devastated.

Tomoyo lives with Sakura, alone. She couldn't believe that once a happy and cheerful child had suddenly turned dead in the inside.

And Tomoyo and Sakura both knew what had happened in the past. Sakura's parents where the one that made everything like a living hell.. but it was a long time ago.

And Sakura couldn't let go, Tomoyo would felt the same way too.. but that's just her.

Her cousin is much different.

But if there was only something or someone that can heal the wounds that had scared itself on Sakura's fragile heart.. maybe she needed to find a cure. maybe.. a little something that will probably make her and Sakura happy.. maybe something called: Love?

* * *

Syaoran smiled to himself as he watched the shadowy dancers. His smile was different from any other smile, it was one of those secret smiles.. Eriol looked questionly at Syaoran that was sitting right beside him.

Eriol open his mouth and asked "Syaoran, I didn't know you like going to the 'Beauty and the Beast' play." He said as he watched his best friend's eyes glued on the dancing females.

Syaoran smirk "I don't. But it's a great place for meeting girls."

Eriol look at the stage and then asked "So what lucky lady is coming home with you tonight?"

Syaoran grin "Of course, the Beauty." his eyes went up and down tracing every figure and curve the girl with the lead role of Belle. "And you?"

Eriol looked at Syaoran "Doesn't look like there's a girl my type tonight." he told, making Syaoran frown.

Syaoran's eyes slide towards the pair of lavender eyes behind the curtains. Grinning bigger he made Eriol face the way he was looking and asked the azure eyed 26 year old "How about that girl behind the curtains?"

Eriol grin "Hot. I like your taste Syaoran." he laughed.

Syaoran reminded "Let's talk to the girls when the show is over.. and maybe tonight'll be our show." he said.

Eriol smiled and nodded.

Syaoran's amber eyes glisten as she watched the beauty on the stage, lifting her hands in a soft graceful way. "She seems pretty easy to get laid.. and looks good in a bed." he grin again.

Little did those two guys know.. their lives are about the change.. as people has their eyes set on the Beauty as well.

_**TBC...

* * *

**_

a/n: What you think. I tried my best to not confuse you guys with my writing. Like I said a long time ago **'I am _NOT_ PERFECT' **and so you are not too. Then if you are then.. there is something definitely wrong with you. But anyway, tell me what you think. Love, like, dislike? Tell me some stuff that will make me improve more in my writing and my story facts etc.. And Also I'm looking for a betta reader. At least three or four. Someone who has good grammar, and has as A or a B in their English class. If your interested please message me or review. Thank you.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes On Me

Chapter 2 Meeting the Player

a/n: Updated chapter 2! Okay here is the next chappie please read and review.

Tomoyo lifted her right hand and covered with a napkin and gracefully and wiped away Sakura's makeup. Tomoyo smiled at the reflection of Sakura's mirror as the Beauty sat there looking numb.

"You did great Sakura." Tomoyo said "I'm sure they are proud of you." Again lifting her hand towards Sakura's cheek and brushed of the blush.

It was after the great play and the two girls where getting ready to go home.

Sakura sat on a chair and faced the big frame mirror. Listening to Tomoyo's every move.

"It's okay Sakura.." she started but Sakura didn't want to hear it.

"I don't need the pity, Tomoyo." Sakura glared into the mirror "You know I had enough of that throughout my life." she spat out.

Tomoyo winced in a sighed and started walking towards the closet away from Sakura "I'm going to get your clothes." she told and then left the honey brown haired girl alone.

Sakura sighed, her emerald jagged orbs stained with salty tears. She silently wept, she laid her head on the arms and covered her face again tears slid down her cheek staining the little bit of make up Tomoyo couldn't wipe off.

A hand was place on Sakura's arms as Sakura only bolted up looking startled. Sakura lifted her right hand and softly caressed the hand on her arm "I'm sorry.." Sakura began. "I know I have to let go of the past.. but I just can't, Tomoyo."

The hand sided through her waist, Sakura sensing that this isn't Tomoyo.

"Can't let go the past?" a masculine voice asked "What are you talking about?"

Sakura bottled up from her seat and quickly trying to snap her hands from the guy "Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded.

She heard the man chuckled "Oh, and you don't know?" continuing he said "Li Syaoran, the one and only."

Sakura glared at Syaoran, trying hard enough but only made him chuckled.

"C'mon my Beauty, It'll be fun." he grins "And I'm sure you'll want more."

Syaoran kissed Sakura's hand and smirked. He eyed her body and admirer the see through gown she was wearing "Love the dress." he complemented.

Syaoran began pulling Sakura towards the exit.

Sakura tried pulling towards the closet where Tomoyo was but couldn't reach her "Let me go!" she screamed at the man.

He grins "Not until I'm done with you."

Sakura threw her hands in the air and aimed, sensing for the man's left cheek. Sakura lifted her hand again and smacked his cheek once again "I said let me go!" she ordered.

The next time she tried slapping him he moved his cheek and that made Sakura to scratch a tiny part of his cheek. He groans, trying really hard to keep the hold of the dear ballerina from slipping away.

Sakura grabbed what ever that was closet and dumped a tray of make up onto Syaoran and began running towards the exit.

Syaoran glared at her "You're not getting way this easily!" he ordered following Sakura outside into the parking lot. He ran closer to her and grabbed for her right wrist he circled in front of her and pinning her wrist. His amber orbs glaring eye to eye with her's "I told you that you're not getting away--" his stopped.

His eyes landed on her jagged green orbs "Your eyes..." Sakura glared at him sensing that he was staring at her.

He continued with a stutter and then suddenly stopping his rampage he asked "..Your.. your.."

Sakura snapped her hands off of his embrace and glared at him "Yes, I'm blind." she said as it hit him like thousand rocks. She ran out of the parking lot leaving a stunned and guilty Syaoran.

What was he doing? Now, he was feeling guilty..

TBC...

a/n: How's that? I always have to ask. LOL. So what happened to Tomoyo and did Eriol come and talk to her? That'll be later.. So review you guys!

R&R


End file.
